Chasing the Wind
by rondamGin
Summary: Team 7 gets constant dreams about a pink haired girl. SasuSaku. Slight AU. Previously called hello, oblivion.
1. chapter 1

i.

Onyx eyes rimmed red shot open, skin drenched in cold sweat, and unruly, dark hair stuck to his sweaty face. Sasuke started counting.

"1... 2... 3..."

A sweaty hand ran through raven locks and uncovered his pale, unmarred face. His eyes caught the numbers of the clock. _5 in the morning. Almost time to get up._

"4... 5... 6..."

Pink hair. Green eyes. A _sakura_ tree.

"7... 8... 9..."

 ** _Blood._** Redredredred _red_ **_blood_**. The sound of a thousand birds chirping. A hand through a chest. Someone screaming.

"10... Who _are_ you?" he croaked. Silence greeted him.

Sasuke growled in frustration and kicked away the covers. The room was too hot, he decided. The air conditioner hummed in protest. The man searched for his chokuto. It was tucked safely in one corner of the room. Sasuke showered, grabbed the chokuto, and left the apartment in search of a blonde idiot.

It took the man 10 seconds to calm down.

ii.

Sasuke forgot about the dream (he refused to call it a nightmare because only weak people are afraid of scary 'dreams') during his three houred spar with Naruto and decided to head back for lunch. Naruto (of course) dragged him all the way to Ichiraku for his idea of a perfect lunch.

The two _men_ took a turn towards the direction of the hospital. Sasuke thought about inviting her along with them for lunch.

The man stopped. _Invite who?_

Naruto noticed his friend's hesitation and turned back towards him. " _Teme_?" Naruto tested.

The man's gaze was transfixed towards the building of the busy hospital. Naruto tried again, "Oi _t_ _eme_ , did you eat something weird? Oi!"

Then something hits the knuckleheaded nin, "Do you... know about her?" Onyx met azure in a flash. Naruto continued, "The pink haired lady? Green eyes? Ring a bell?"

Silence, then Sasuke exhaled, "...Sakura."

As if answering his call, the wind picked up and enveloped the two men in a shower of _sakura_ petals. Naruto raised an eyebrow in question. Sasuke collected his words desperately, "Her name... Sakura."

The blonde tested the overly familiar name on his tongue, rolling it around a few times but still felt something missing to it. A bell tinkled- _no_ , someone laughed.

iii.

Kakashi pressed his lips into a thin line. It was 12:19 in the morning and two of the strongest nins in Konoha (scratch that, idiots) barged into his office, demanding the personal file of a girl named Sakura ( _Who the heck is that_ , Kakashi thought) without a slight indication of respect any Hokage desrves. A migraine successfully worked its way to his head.

"Konoha has a population of approximately one million people, most of which identifies themselves as Sakura, and you don't know the surname of this Sakura you're referring to?" the Rokudaime asked, incredulous. Sasuke shifted in his position behind Naruto.

"We know how she looks, ttebayo!" Naruto insisted. Kakashi rubbed his temples.

"Look. As much as how much I want to allow you both to touch them so this is done and over with, the residential files are highly classified and only authorized personels are allowed to tamper with them-"

And Naruto spouted the 101 reasons why Kakashi should let them touch the files. Sasuke left the office in exasperation.

iv.

" _Teme_ , let's search for those files ourselves."

"No."

"Why?"

Sasuke growled in frustration, "Because of _that_."

Naruto immediately sensed three ANBU surrounding the perimeter. He wasn't stupid. Bringing Sasuke back costed him blood, sweat, and tears, not including the heated debates with the council elders. Doing something stupid while under constant watch was suicide itself. Naruto cursed.

The raven haired man then spoke up, "Why are you so desperate to find her?"

Naruto perked up, "What?" Sasuke grumbled but repeated his question.

Naruto had incredulity written all over his face, "What do you mean? She's our teammate, dattebayo!" This time, even Naruto was shocked.

Having enough with the stupidity of the idiot, Sasuke stood up from his position at the base of the hill and started off towards the direction of the Uchiha Manor.

" _Teme_! _Teme_ \- Oi! I said _teme_ , ttebayo!" Naruto scrambled after his retreating friend.

v.

"Do you regret your decision?"

"No," she tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear, "Never."

 **tbc.**

note1: first fic, finally

note2: constructive criticism appreciated

note3: English is not my main language


	2. chapter 2

vi.

 _The Forest of Death. Someone hugging him from behind. A carpet of pink hair._

 _"Please stop," someone whimpered as their arms wrap around his torso tightly. Their tears soaked his back._

 _'How weak,' he would think._

 _But the marks think otherwise as they recede to a dull throb on his neck. Sasuke fell._

vii.

Today, Sasuke decided, wasn't a full-out nightmare. He smoothed down his dark hair and got out of bed. Naruto was out on a mission for the next two weeks, so the man took his time showering and eating breakfast.

Popping a cherry tomato into his mouth, the Uchiha opted to explore the mansion to stave off boredom. The mansion had been renovated after Pein's attack in the village, and most of the objects from his childhood were either broken or incinerated to the point of it being unrecognizable. The ones that actually made past the destruction were shoved in a box and forgotten somewhere inside the house.

Ironically, the man stumbled across the same box.

Upon opening the flaps, Sasuke found a shattered frame of an old Team 7 photo tucked into the sides. His eyes zeroed onto the hole burnt in the middle of the photo. _Was there always a girl on our team?_

What was left of the hole was long, pink hair sticking out from an invisible face. The hole had burnt out the mysterious girl's body.

' _Sasuke-kun._ '

The frame clattered to the ground as Sasuke fled the room.

viii.

Kakashi wasn't one to let anything get to him. But the incident at 12:19 left him curious of the 'pink haired, green eyed' Sakura they insisted on invading the privacy of. So he browsed through every Sakura files Konoha stored.

An hour and a cup of coffee later, Kakashi came across a file with the face blacked out and its content blank sitting at the back of the S section of the residential files. Feeling a little suspicious, the Rokudaime decided to send it out for cross checking and further inspection. He was sure printing mistakes had been fixed since before the 4th.

Kakashi left the vault in a hurry. He was one hour late to his meeting.

ix.

"You seem distracted today," pale fingers edged with long, sharp nails treaded through pink hair, "What happened?"

She hummed, "Nothing."

x.

The rain hadn't let up since yesterday, Naruto mused. His team had been stuck with a storm in the middle of the forest of Fire Country, and it has only been five days into their patrol.

"At this rate, the patrol is going to last one more week," Shikamaru drawled as he entered the cave the team took refuge in. Naruto groaned and laid out his sleeping bag.

He hoped to see _Sakura_ again. The blonde smiled and drifted to sleep.

 **t** **bc.**

note1: I'm sorry it's short. I'm still experimenting with the writing style.

note2: For one of the reviewers, thank you so much for leaving a review. Apparently if I tell you what's going on, it'll spoil the whole story. Sorry. You know who you are.

note3: This fic isn't going to focus much on romance, but pairings are from the canon story. Yes.


	3. chapter 3

xi.

Instinct was something Sai heavily relied on in battle, and instinct had never failed him during his time alive. So when it led him to the entrance of the Konoha Hospital in his healthiest state one day, Sai questioned his instinct for the first time. It was from that point onward that the dark haired artist would visit the hospital everyday without fail (except during missions).

During his time there, Sai would hope to find the something that can relieve him of the nagging feeling that _something_ or _someone wa_ _s horribly missing_. The nurses have started to recognize his face and would jokingly ask if he had found what he was looking for. Sai gave them his traditional fake smile and left shortly after.

Today, he came across an injured Naruto being helped to walk by his counterpart. The three exchanged greetings and proceeded to enter the hospital where Naruto was instantly wheeled away by one of the nurses. Sai was left with his brooding teammate.

"Did you come to look for her?"

Sai, startled by the sudden question, inclined his head towards the raven haired man, "Her?"

Sasuke grunted, "Nevermind."

And the conversation ended just like that. Sai mused.

xii.

Sometimes she'd like to think that she was the star; a smaller version of the sun and accompanies the moon at night.

But then again, she thinks, stars die out quickly and leave disastrous black holes at its death. So she threw away that thought and continued to watch over her precious boys.

xiii.

Ino stared at the flowers in her hand; a cosmos and the bud of a rose wrapped in clear wrapping plastic. In a daze, she brought the stems to her face and-

"Ino!" an angry voice resonated from the back of the shop. Ino quickly dropped the flowers as her mother marched into view, "This has been the eighth time I caught you daydreaming, young woman!"

Ino internally cringed at the volume of the older woman's voice. Ms. Yamanaka caught sight of the bud on the counter top and her voice rised another octave, "Are you seriously going to give the customers a _bud_? Have you ever seen flower shops selling _buds_? There are fully bloomed roses around you!"

Ino was promptly kicked out after the ninth time.

xiv.

Kakashi wished he'd put a certain blonde into a one year mission away from Konoha. He could hear the shouts from a mile away and that's when he knew two weeks of peace were up. The Rokudaime sighed for the umpteenth time that day and mentally prepared himself for the worst.

xv.

The day Naruto returned from his mission, Sasuke had already forgotten the photo incident. It was his way of coping with reality; forget and move on. But his encounter with his replace- er, the socially awkward artist (Naruto had insisted he wasn't replaced) had reminded Sasuke of himself when his legs unconsciously dragged him to the hospital.

Naruto appeared half an hour later, all patched up, and decided it was the best time to drag both his teammates to Ichiraku. They greeted Team Gai on the way, a certain shy Hyuuga heiress was excited for her date with a blonde idiot tomorrow, Choji told them about Shikamaru visiting Sand, and Sasuke felt everything was too normal that it was out of place.

" _Teme_! Hurry up or we won't get seats!"

So Sasuke decided to let his thoughts go and move on, because that's his way of coping with reality.

 **tbc.**

note1: I am extremely sorry if the quality of the story dropped T_T

note2: I have read all the reviews and I _dontdeserveyoupeople_.


	4. chapter 4

xvi.

 _"I love you with all my heart!"_

 _"Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream—!"_

 _"Sakura."_

 _Stop._

 _"Thank you."_

xvii.

Sasuke cursed as he nearly dropped the steaming kettle. He wiped down the spilled green tea with a rag and turned off the stove.

It was a well 2 months into his probation periode and Konoha was slowly getting used to the lone Uchiha. As a so called celebration for being a 'good boy', Naruto went and decided it was the best time to throw a Team 7 party at _his_ house later that night.

The man contemplated running again.

 _But then again, she wouldn't like that._

Sasuke cursed again as the porcelain cup he was holding shattered on the floor.

xviii.

As of late, Lady Tsunade dozed off more than Shizune thought she could. The woman found around 20 bottles of sake that day, almost twice the usual amount.

It worried the brunette, so when Shizune confronted the busty woman about it, Lady Tsunade would laugh a laugh that didn't quite reach her eyes and say, "It feels like I've let another person dear to me go yet again." Then she'd laugh it off as a joke, asking the younger woman to take over paperwork for the time being.

Shizune didn't take any of that, but she played along, praying for the best.

xix.

Naruto unconsciously prepared an extra chair around the table. He counted the number of people in his team.

 _The teme, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Sai..._

" _Teme_ , our team has only guys in it."

Sasuke, who was lounging at the sofa, grumbled under his breath, " _So?_ "

" _So_ ," Naruto pressed, "Why is it that Kiba and Shikamaru have a _girl_ on their team?"

"Beacause you scared all of them away, _dobe_."

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME?!"

xx.

"Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette hummed in response.

"Do you want to meet them?"

 **tbc.**

note1: Hello, hello! Did you miss me? I'm sorry this update took a while, I am busy preparing National Exams.

note2: The next update will (hopefully) contain long texts and will focus on Sasuke's and Sakura's point of view. In other words, the conflict will start there~!

note3 : BUT— The next chapter will take longer to update, I'm sorry! It's hectic here. See you then!


End file.
